Torn
by blaisezabiniismine
Summary: One-shot: Hermione is torn after being lured somewhere secretly by Draco for a cruel bet...DHr SEQUEL IS UP...go 2 my profile to read it
1. Torn

Torn

Lyrics by: Natalie Imbruglia

Nothing's fine I'm torn  
I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn

"So Draco, are you up for it?" Pansy asked slyly, raking her long fingers through her slick black hair. She was sitting in the Slytherin common room along with Draco Malfoy and some other 6th year students. It was their first weekend back at Hogwarts, and they were already bored out of their minds.

"Up for what exactly," he asked her. She had an evil little grin on her face.

"For the bet, of course," she said shrewdly.

"Yeah, a lot of people are saying that there is no way in hell you will do it," Zabini pitched in.

"Well it would be useful if I actually knew what this bet was. It can't be that hard," he yawned lazily sitting back on the couch with his hands behind his head.

"Okay, it's plain and simple. You have to seduce Granger," Pansy smirked wickedly. The others on the couch all snickered.

Draco merely sat there, with his eyes wide and fixated on Pansy's conspicuous face. "Now, why in the bloody hell would you guys make up a stupid ass bet like that? You're only going to lose," he said leaning back into the couch again. Seducing the girls at this school had practically been a past time for him. This was going to be too easy, and he could tell that they had chosen Granger since they assumed he wouldn't want to filthy his hands with a mudblood.

Guess again.

Pansy's face became angry at the sound of his arrogant voice. She was infuriated that he thought of himself as such a sex god, and that all girls would give themselves to him, no questions asked. She wanted to prove him wrong. No way would Granger ever let him touch her. "Well, we'll just see now, wont we," she said audaciously.

There were two main reasons why Draco was going to go through with this bet.

One, it was a challenge, and Draco Malfoy never rejected a challenge.

Two, he was desperately wanting to wipe that annoying smirk off Pansy's face...the one that she was not so attractively sporting these days.

"Piece of cake, Parkinson," he replied lazily as if he were bored with the subject already.

"Well if you are going to be so egotistical about it, go and find her. Now," she commanded, standing up with her hands on her hips.

He stood up right in front of her, and was a head-and-a-half taller looking down into her face. "Fine," he said, and walked casually out of their common room.

"Do you think he's actually going to do it?" Goyle asked from behind Pansy.

"Yes, I think he'll try. But I doubt that the mudblood will give into him."

Draco left the common room rolling his eyes at the pointless bet. He could always just stroll the castle for half an hour come back and say he'd shagged the mudblood, and they would probably believe him. But for some reason he really wanted to follow through with the bet so that he could rub it in Parkinson's revolting face. He wanted hardcore proof that he had won the idiotic bet. The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he became. God the bitch could get annoying! He couldn't wait to win the bet that she assumed he wouldn't follow through with; it would definitely bruise her pride.

Draco paced the dungeons for a while, and eventually ended up in Snape's room to think. He was having a hard time with figuring out a way to get Granger by herself. She was constantly with Potter and Weasley, or in the Library. She wouldn't willingly go anywhere with him. As he opened the door to Snape's room he was starting to think it was impossible to get her alone. That is until he saw Potter and Weasley standing over a sink scrubbing cauldrons with their bare hands.

"Perfect," he thought. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty and the Weasel," he drawled, walking into the classroom. His mind was swimming with ideas now that he knew where Potter and Weasley were. "Detention with Snape on the first weekend? Tsk tsk, I guess we know who didn't do their school work this summer," he smirked at them both. Draco was smiling now because of a plan that was forming in his mind.

"Bugger off, Malfoy," Ron muttered, as his eyes squinted down dangerously.

Draco ignored the comment and strolled over to Snape's office.

"Evening Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you?" Snape said looking up from a book that was spread across his desk.

"Oh, just wondering if I could borrow some parchment and a quill," he said taking some from his desk, "if it's not too much trouble."

"No, no trouble at all," Snape said, returning to his reading.

"How long are those two going to be in detention?" he asked, trying to sound unsuspicious as he started a conversation

"Those two are going to be in here until they clean every last cauldron in the castle," he said sarcastically.

Draco smiled at this. Excellent. He folded the parchment in half, and pocketed it safely into his robes. "Thanks, Professor," he said and walked out of his office. He brushed past Potter and Weasley ignoring them, but laughing at them on the inside. "They have no idea that I am about to corrupt their precious little mudblood," he thought, as he made his way to the school Owelry.

Hermione had now walked around the lake four times today. Harry and Ron had already landed themselves in detention, so she sought out Ginny to keep her company. That hadn't lasted long however, because Ginny soon caught sight of Seamus. They had been dating over the summer, and they were hardly seen apart. Ginny had run over to him, and Hermione could see where they had situated themselves to get a bit of snogging in before nighttime came.

Hermione breathed in deeply, and could smell the scent of the lake, the scent of the trees from the forest, the scent of the sunset…the scent of love. She sat down, and pulled her knees to her chest, to hug them. She felt so alone. It seemed that everywhere she looked, there were couples. Everyone had someone. Ginny was dating Seamus, Ron was dating Lavender, and almost everyone she looked at from other houses held someone else's hand in theirs. She had even heard Harry talking secretly to Ron about a girl that he was going to ask out this year. But no one had ever asked her out. Not since her 4th year, and that hadn't really counted. Victor had tried to kiss her once, but it was awkward and only on the side of her mouth. She was 17, and she felt like she was missing out on being a teenager. Missing out on living.

Teenage years were the best years of your life according to practically everyone; her friends, the books she read, the muggle movies she saw, and yet she was always miserable and alone.

She stood up and headed back to her common room, not even paying attention to anyone around her. She walked through the portrait hole, and sunk into the first couch she came to. Luckily, the common room was deserted. Everyone was still outside enjoying the evening, or in detention. She smiled. "At least I still have those two," she thought. She suddenly heard a tapping at the window. She opened it and one of the schools Owls swooped into the room. She took the note and opened it…

Dear Hermione,  
I really need to talk to you in private, please meet me in the Astronomy Tower as soon as you possibly can.  
H.P.

It was on paper she had never seen before, and she didn't recognize the handwriting, even though Harry had signed it. She immediately thought that maybe he was in trouble, that he had written it out as fast as possible because he needed her help since the scrawl was rather messy. With that thought in mind, she started to sprint out of the common room to the Astronomy Tower.

Draco sat on one of the damp windowsills in the tower. He couldn't tell if it was nervousness, or pure disgust that he was feeling when he realized that if he did follow through with this bet he actually had to…touch a mudblood. The thought made him cringe. He chose to think about something else, like how he was going to prove to the Slytherin's that he didn't just wander the castle. He had to get something…had to take something of hers, but what?

He continued to brainstorm when suddenly the door of the tower swung open, and he heard feet running in. Whoever it was, they were panting and out of breath.

He saw a head of bushy hair, and knew it was her. His target. His prey.

"Harry?" she called out. "Harry, where are you?"

He straightened up a bit and hopped onto his feet, and she whirled around at the sound of footsteps heading her way.

"Malfoy," she said, as civilized as humanly possible.

"Granger," he said mocking her 'polite' voice.

She started to walk away after a few moments of awkward silence, but was stopped by Malfoy, who had deliberately stepped in her way.

"Get out of my way, I'm waiting for someone," she said trying to get past him once more.

"No one else is here, it's only the two of us," he said lazily, grabbing her arm. "Everyone else is down at dinner right now."

Then it struck her. Harry had been in detention for most of the day, she wasn't even sure Snape would let him go to dinner, much less go to the Owelry to send her a message…She remembered the unrecognizable handwriting, the unfamiliar paper…

Hermione started to feel uncomfortable as she began to think that Harry wasn't here, and the look in Draco Malfoy's eyes was making her feel uneasy. She pulled her arm from his grasp and started to circle around him. "Have you seen Harry," she said, trying to get herself out of this situation.

"Nope, last time I saw him he was cleaning cauldrons with the Weasel," he said, copycatting her circular movements, and never taking his eyes away from hers. He started to walk closer to her, which made her instinctively turn and run for the door. He, however, was too quick for her. Before Hermione could reach the door, Draco had his wand out and whispered a spell to lock it. He walked quickly over to her, putting himself between her and the door.

She reached for her wand, but Draco's quick hand caught it before it came out of her robes. He threw her wand into a dark corner. "You won't be needing that anytime soon," he informed her.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she said quietly, trying hard not to sound frightened. She was getting a knot in her stomach from how nervous she was, and from how close he was.

He was about an inch away from her face, and he just continued to stare into her eyes, and his stomach dropped to his feet at the look in them. He suddenly backed away, and returned to the windowsill. His head was spinning, because one thing was plain as day in the girls eyes.

Fear.

Hermione let out a long breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. She didn't dare go to look for her wand; she just stood there, a little shaken up. For a minute there, she thought he was going to try to do something. She looked over to where the boy had gone to sit, and cautiously made her way across the room.

Draco realized that he had just gone about this the wrong way. He didn't want to rape the girl; he had to seduce her. After a moment of thinking, he decided to approach the situation differently…

"So, Granger, what did you do this summer?" he said, trying to spark up a conversation.

She didn't answer at first; she just stood now by the same window, looking at him. The boy had grown into a man; there was no doubt about that. His long blonde hair now hung loosely in his face, and his broad shoulders heaved up and down, as he exhaled sharply. She could see his jaw clenching, as if he were nervous. This made her feel a little better and little more in control. "It was okay, I guess," she shrugged. She wasn't used to having conversations with Malfoy; well, any other male for that matter. Harry and Ron were practically the only guys she talked to. She didn't want to make him angry by anything she said, so she kept her answer sweet and short.

They sat there for a while, talking about completely irrelevant things; summer, the lake, how his hair looked different, which people from their year they thought would make head girl/boy next year…the list went on. Draco found that talking to Granger had actually been interesting, and he had yet to say something offensive to her.

"Okay, well, it's getting late," she said, stepping towards the dark corner to retrieve her wand. She couldn't see anything so she started to feel around on the ground with her hands.

"Lumos," she heard him whisper from behind her. His breath tickled the hairs on the back of her neck. The shivers bombarded her body and she started to shake. "Are you cold?" he asked.

She turned around to look at him. The light from his wand illuminated his face, and if she hadn't known any better, she'd say that Malfoy was actually smiling. She stood up to her full height and he followed. His hands came up tracing hers, and her eyes widened.

He looked into her eyes and saw exactly what he wanted to see. Ha, it worked. He thought. Attempting to befriend her to gain her trust had worked like a charm.

She looked back up at him, as the shivers began swimming over her body again as his hands came to her face. His long luxurious fingers took her chin and his thumb gently swept over her cheek, as he licked his lips. He slowly moved his head down, and captured her lips in a very soft kiss.

Just the touch of his lips sent lightening through Hermione's body, his hands were making her shake, and they were merely touching her face.

Wow, that didn't take very long. Draco thought, giving himself a mental high-five. He hadn't even turned on the Malfoy charm and the girl already wanted him.

Hermione didn't know what to think. Reality hit her in the face, and she abruptly tuned her face so that he was now kissing her cheek. "No. Stop it, Malfoy," she said as firmly as possible. She started to back away from him, while her eyes scanned the floor again for her wand.

"Nox," she heard him whisper. It was completely dark again, and the only light around was the faint moonlight that spilled in from the window. She kept on backing up, hearing him follow her until she hit the wall and could no longer escape. His arms went to either side of her torso, and he settled his knee soundly between her legs.

"I said stop it," she said again, and this time her voice was quivering. He ignored her as his lips found hers again, this time a little more aggressive. "Mmmmph," she tried to say, but his lips were consistent on hers. She brought her hands up to attempt to push him away, but one of his large hands captured her wrists, and pinned them over her head. She turned her head once more, and his lips gave up on kissing her lips. Instead, they began to travel down her jaw, and to her throat, where his tongue expertly moved in lazy circles. She hated him, because he was making her feel dizzy by these simple movements. She began to breathe harder and tried to move away from him, but his knee was firmly in place.

"Stop moving, you know you want this," he said moving his mouth back to her mouth, while his free hand forced her head forward. His tongue pushed through her stubborn lips, and found hers. He tempted her virgin tongue to dance with his, and she sighed, giving up. She timidly started to kiss him back, as her knees began to turn to jelly. He moved his knee up further so that she was now perched on it, and her face flushed when a moan escaped her lips. Hermione's head began to flash back to the horrible day that she had had. Seeing everyone with someone, while she was all alone.

But she wasn't alone now, no, she was far from alone. This was a living breathing person who was kissing her, and Hermione wanted desperately just to be a normal teenager, so she put aside the fact that the person happened to be Malfoy.

His lips started to move down to her throat again, and his other free hand began to slide the robes off of her shoulders. She couldn't think clearly, his mouth was beginning to liquefy her bones, and she began to feel tingling sensations where she had never felt them before. She gasped out loud, and she could hear him chuckle against her skin.

"Like that, do you?" he asked her sexily. "What if I do this," and his lips began to travel down to her collarbone making equally arousing sensations there, causing her to groan again. He had let go of her hands now, and she began to tug on his robes. He gasped as her hands began to sweep across his now bare chest.

He followed her idea and began to unbutton her shirt as well; finding a simple white bra that cupped her breasts. They were not bad, they fit her petite figure perfectly. His mouth moved down and began to kiss the outline of her bra. All he could think of was that he was definitely starting to enjoy this bet.

"Ohhh," she moaned. She now realized why all the other girls moaned at times like these. She had always thought that they sounded silly, moaning helplessly, but now she understood how the moans simply escaped your mouth without permission. She had now freed him of his shirt, leaving him standing with a pale bare chest. With as much courage as she could muster, she began to kiss his mouth, moving down to his throat, to his collarbone, to his chest, as she felt his hands lift the shirt from her body. His hands raked her back for her bra hook, and with an experienced flick; the bra fell to the ground. She eased off of his knee now, as he pulled her down to the floor.

For a moment the sane voice in her head began screaming at her to stop this before it went any further. Hermione began to hesitate and pull away from Malfoy, but when she felt his weight settle lightly above her and his mouth began its torturous path along her body, she chose to completely ignore the voice of reason. She was past the point of caring, and she was completely and utterly living in the moment as her head became a hazy mess of relying on feeling to function.

She felt a distinctive hard pressure on her leg, and overflowed with satisfaction at the thought that she could turn him on so much. Without thinking, she reached down and began to rub him, and he groaned into her mouth. Their breathing began to increase as they continued to undress each other.

Before they knew it, they were naked, lying on top of scattered robes. Her heart began to pound even harder as she realized this was it. There was no turning back now. He slowly entered her, trying to ease the pain of her first time. Their hands were all over each other, caressing and exploring each other's skin. They developed a rhythm and after several minutes of labored breathing and moaning into each other's mouths, Hermione screamed her release outloud, as Draco collapsed on top of her, exhausted.

He lay there, waiting to catch his breath, thinking about what to do next. He couldn't really think straight so he carelessly pushed himself off of her, and started to search for his clothes.

She watched him as he wordlessly began to put on his trousers, waiting for him to say something. She decided to break the intensifying silence. "That was incredible," she said quietly.

He looked down at her naked body, and laughed at the fact that she had no idea why he'd done it. "Whatever you say, mudblood," he said as his smirk returned to his cruel face.

Her heart dropped down her stomach, as he sneered at her and called her the foul name. Her stomach turned as she started to feel an overwhelming sense of shame wash over her at what she had just done.

"Oh, and just so you know, that will never happen again," he said as he fastened his robes around him. "It was a one time thing, so don't expect anything else from me," he turned to unlock the door, and walked out, leaving Hermione lying naked on the floor.

Harry had just now returned to the common room where he found a piece of parchment on the ground. He picked it up, and read it. "What in the hell? This note is signed by me!" he thought frantically. He saw that it told Hermione to go the Astronomy Tower. He quickly ran up to her dorm to check and see if she was there. He knocked and Lavender Brown answered. "Lavender, have you seen Hermione?" he asked hastily.

"No, I haven't seen her since this afternoon. She hasn't been in here," Lavender answered.

He assumed that she must have gone to the Astronomy Tower, like the noted had said, so he rushed out of the portrait hole.

Who would have sent a note and forged my name? He had wondered where she was at dinner, but assumed that she was in the Library or something. As he entered the tower, he saw Hermione sitting on a windowsill, hugging her knees to her chest as she sniffed softly.

Hermione had heard someone come in, and froze; thinking that it was Malfoy again. She didn't dare turn to look, just kept her swollen eyes fixed on the moon.

"Hermione?" Harry asked cautiously. He went and sat down next to her, and saw the tears in her eyes.

She sighed in relief that it was Harry, but went rigid when he placed his hand on her arm.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer, just kept looking out at the sky.

"Hermione, talk to me, I found a note that was signed by me, who did it? What happ-" he tried asking her again but was cut off by her dull voice.

"You're too late Harry, I'm already torn."

A/N: This is my first fanfic so its not that good, and Hermione and Draco is my favorite pairing, im sorri if u dont like this a whole lot, but its different, my next fic will be WAY BETTER i promise, R&R plz


	2. AN

**A/N:** I just want to say thanx for the awesome reviews, and I do plan on making a sequel to "Torn" It should be out sometime this week I guess...I also plan on writing another story and u all mite take a guess that it's a Hermione/Draco story. It will be my first ever long story so I'll need help and advice along the way. Heres the Summary to the Story, tell me what u think of it kk?

Summary: Hermione has changed a lot and the unexpected happened, in her 6th year at Hogwarts, she gets pregnant. With Draco's child. Upset over what happens she decides not to come back to Hogwarts for her 7th year and completely leave the wizard world without any word. Starting a new life that she is content with, what happens when the person that she wanted to forget most comes back into her life?

Love to everyone supporting me,

Piglet XD


End file.
